


Our Moments Together

by Darkmaster006



Category: Lapis Re:Lights
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmaster006/pseuds/Darkmaster006
Summary: Collection of snippets of Tiara and Rosetta's life and feelings in the Academy, and maybe beyond...
Relationships: Rosetta/Tiara, Rosetta/Tiara (Lapis Re:LiGHTs), Tiara & Rosetta, Tiara/Rosetta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. The Water Lily

The pomegranate and light blue hues blended closer with each step they took to get to the room. Once there, they intermingled ever so slowly until they became fully one and the same. The two girls—unlike the two hues—stood apart in the same spacious room; their heads chattering themselves away into old deeply-explored paths; their hearts beating relentlessly; their mouths, like zips.  
  
Just some days ago—it seemed to them to be just now—they’d met again after so long. “Two years, three months, and fourteen days,” chimed in a voice that was embedded in a blue tint. Yet their heads only went on rambling; questions and doubts popped up, ideas went about… yet none dared speak up. The girl sitting on the top bed stared at her water lily—which sat proudly on a stand in one corner of the room. The water lily stared back, dejected: she knew she was of no help to her dear old friend; she wanted to glow, to shine, to make her presence known… and yet she failed. Only as a mirror of the girl, who looked at her dejectedly and—she thought—pleading for help, was she useful. Ah, she’d been a gift, a present from the most important person in the other water lily’s life: Tia. “I want to give this to you… because your hair is like a water lily!” And from then on she’d been kept alive. The water lily kept staring from her vantage point until…

“Rosé.”

Rosetta saw that, from the top bed and through the window that rested behind her water lily, she was able to discern a perfect seam that either joined (like a princess and her _princess_ ) or divided (like a princess and her servant) two hues of pomegranate and light blue that the sky had decided to show her.

“Rosé?” Tiara’s voice grew slowly more worried as the clock ticked.

Rosetta eyes finally decided to perch atop their favourite reddish nest, her mind still pleasantly walking amongst all memories.

“Y-yes, Tia?” she managed to answer.

“Is that… you know… the water lily I gave you that time?” Tiara’s eyes seemed to be scrutinising the flower, who perked up, having done her job.

“It is,” Rosetta answered, now more composed. “I couldn’t let it go… I never could… and it helped me immensely when--” her mouth closed almost instantaneously. Did she really want to let Tia know how… suffocating it had been living without her? How sombre it had been knowing that she may not see Tia again? How anxious it made her when she thought that, if she did get the chance to see her, she would have seen her married off to someone else? And how, even knowing all of that, she was powerless to stop it? Her mind had—in an effort to suppress that anguish—focused indistinctly on many things: sports, studies, work. All alone. Never seeking help.

“When-- what? Did something happen!?” Tiara’s voice grew even more in worry, and the room—once spacious—now felt like a constricting snake for Rosetta. But she could always try and divert Tia’s attention, trick her and live again in regret, waiting for a chance, a glimmer, a light that prompted her to dive deep into her own heart and reveal her true feelings.

“Well, last year I sprained my ankle, so I had to rest, and, well, having water lily here… it was like you were here with me, so…” No sooner did she realise what she’d said that a wide blush covered her face.

“Eh!? You sprained your ankle!? Come down here, please…” Tiara’s voice was not demanding nor angry, simply worried and surprised. Tiara had stood up from the lower bunk bed and now looked up and down at Rosetta, who was trying to hide her blush to no avail.

“O-okay, I’m going…” Her voice was shaking a bit, fearing what Tia would tell her—even though, what did she even have to worry about? The water lily observed the whole scene, proud of having become a bridge.

“There you are!” Tia exclaimed, and she looked at Rosetta earnestly, with a genuine grin plastered on her face. Her red hair reflected the last intermingled sun rays that made its way through the window… in such beautiful a way that Rosetta couldn’t help but grin intensely and genuinely. All her worries were plucked up and stored away as Tia embraced her in a dazzling hug. A hug that—it seemed to Rosetta—brought back their unspoken, almost-forgotten, bond back from the depths of time. It would’ve likely lasted an eternity of bliss… had Ashley not knocked on the door.


	2. On Top of the Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiara is her sky and her world.

The sombre clouds were hurrying out of there, they looked like a crowd dispersing in a commotion. The ominous cliff wondered if the fall was necessary, but it stood motionless, unable to do anything else. The endless water current below it embraced the body with grace and goodwill. The red—red as a dying sunset—hair was the last to have a goodbye look at the top, from below, before finally submerging along with the body, which was pulling hard to go down. The endless ocean relished on a new creature entering, but the creature was motionless, with various flowers sprouting out of her body. From atop the cliff, a sound made its way hurriedly to the water. “Tiara, Tiara, Tia!!” It sounded desperate, like a plant looking for the last sunshine in a perpetual winter.

The view from the top, the eyes, they were agonising, fixedly observing the water for a sign. The body still in shock, in the same position it had been when the fall had taken place. It simply had to take place. At the same time, Rosé’s head did and didn’t know why Tiara had fallen, but it all seemed to make sense (the clouds running, the cliff observing, the current smiling; she knew all of that). The body, paralysed, wouldn’t move. Rosé’s mind tried to get it into the water, but it wouldn’t move. It was like an insidious corpse who couldn’t help anyone, not even her own self. It stood in eternal failure: trying too many things at once, never achieving any one of them, never taking anyone’s hand, and falling deeply into a dullness that engulfed it entirely, motionless.

“Rise and shine, Rosé!” The voiced echoed from the sky. From the sky? She was breathing heavily, intermittently.  
  
“Rosé?” Now the sky was overcast by obscure clouds. She gasped for air, her pulse quickening.

“Rosé!?” Then there was darkness. Her hands tried to grab something, anything, but there was only air and--  
  
Then she opened her eyes; and to say she was in Heaven would be an understatement. There, a gentle red sky presented itself to her. It was a gradient of red, yet in all those different shades she could recognise the same red, a red that was unlike any other red: it was Tiara’s red. It spanned her entire view, like a canvas which never ended. At the centre, two noble blue orbs soothed her, like two big suns. But a voice calling her name—or rather, a nickname only Tiara pronounced—brought her back to reality.

Reality wasn’t any different, for a gentle red sky with two blue ocean orbs welcomed her again. “Rosé!? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Tiara had clambered up to Rosé’s top bed and was now standing on her legs, her face hovering over Rosé’s. Rosé was laying with her back down, her bedsheets had all fallen down, and her eyes—she only now realised—were watery and red. She felt like she was in a haze, as if someone had severed her connection to the past that she’d just felt: the ominous waters, the smiling cliff, the snarky current. But did she really want to worry Tiara with all of that? “Tia… I… I-It’s nothing! There is no need to worry!” Yeah, that wouldn’t sell it. At all. She noticed her bedsheets were down on the ground.  
  
“What do you mean ‘there is no need to worry’? You were crying! Your eyes are all puffy! What’s wrong?! Please tell me, I…” Now Tia’s voice was breaking down, shattering like a glass being thrown to the ground.  
  
“I--” The shattering glass… Rosé couldn’t bear to see it. “I had a nightmare. In it, there was a cliff and I was at the top of it and you--” her words first came like a streaming river until, suddenly, her voice cracked. For a moment, she felt like she saw the patch of hair in the water, and then the bridge in the city popped up in her mind. She had prevented Tia from falling… did that have anything to do with the nightmare? Was she so scared of losing her? She was so scared of losing her. Two years, three months, and fourteen days had passed. She was so scared. Yesterday, Tiara told her she’d gone to the north-east forest to help Kaede, Magical Monsters abounded there, what if she had been attacked? She would have been powerless to stop it! She was not there! Why--

“And I...?” Tiara looked at her, worried.  
  
“You had… fallen. I was scared. My body wouldn’t move. I wanted to get you but… I wasn’t there and…” Her voice tried to regain composure, but it still stammered and doubted.  
  
“Rosé… I’m here.” Tiara stated. “I’m here, okay? I won’t let go.” She said that, and she hugged Rosé, now lying next to her, and then cupped her face in her hands. “I’m here now…” A single tear streamed down her face. Rosé teared up and whispered almost incomprehensible words. She, too, embraced Tia.  
  
She wondered if Tia, too, had missed her like crazy, like she had. Was that what that tear meant? Were those words a confirmation not only to her but to herself. Had she been suffering because of her? She couldn’t help but sob repeatedly, her body wouldn’t stop.

…But Tia suddenly spoke: “You know, when we parted that time… my sister was still there but… I missed you, so much. And I didn’t know when we would meet again, but maybe it is fate…” A heavy and long pause ensued, and then, “but Rosé, you… you counted the days, you must’ve been so, so… in such agony--I’m sorry.”  
  
As soon as her sobs calmed down, Rosé tried to muster up an answer: “Sorry? You did not do anything, it was I who--” She was halt almost immediately by a pouting Tiara. “Rosé. There’s no need for you to take it all within yourself! Please, don’t… I don’t want you to suffer any more. Don’t worry about the cliff, I’ll just whistle and a plant will carry me onwards atop the cliff, and then we’ll go walk around the city, okay?” she reassured Rosé and laughed lightly, trying to ease the mood. Rosé chuckled.  
  
And they stayed like that, snuggling each other, for a good while, until Tiara again spoke up, cheering up and letting go of the hug for a bit to look at Rosé: “And from now on, we shall sleep together, it’s an order!”  
  
“Tia, if that’s alright, I’d be glad.” Rosé smiled, and her face flushed intensely, so she hid it in Tiara’s chest.  
  
And maybe soon, with this newfound confidence, she’d confess. Hopefully soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Rosé—having counted the days since their parting and generally being incredibly enthusiastic that Tiara is back—would have suffered like hell when Tiara wasn't there. And, I mentioned this in the first chapter, the water lily kind of symbolising this longing for Tiara aside, how she tried her best to over-achieve in all respects (according to Ashley) and do everything by herself, I think it probably was also a way to distract her mind from the fact that Tiara was no longer with her. Not that it worked well. But now that Tiara is back, she probably fears losing her. And of course, she'd keep it to herself as much as possible, but Tiara wouldn't let that go for long, so this occurred to me after that bridge scene where Rosé is terribly worried when Tia is about to fall, and also the scene where Tiara goes with Kaede to track Nadeshiko and Rosé is not there (she must've been working at her job), to which I thought Tiara would've told her later and Rosé would have been terribly worried, again, because there are Magical Monsters there and Tiara is new to the school and all. Anyways, I could go on for longer, but I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a comment with whatever thoughts came to your mind when reading it, your favourite moments, or just whatever you want to comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
